Alive again
by MarthaSavage
Summary: After the trial Kellerman is going to be sent to prison... There are people who wants him to be dead.My own version of what will happen  what I hope will happen to him  and the rest of them in the 3 season.
1. Chapter 1

He was prepared to die.  
In fact he was glad because of that.  
His all trouble and his guilt would be just killed with him. He had said his goodbyes, even had the chance to say his last words which he wished to say. So when the door opened , he just smiled and looked straight at guns pointed at him and said "What took you so long.  
He didn't close his eyes. He just wanted the last bravery in his life. And what surprised him , his last thought was " when she'll know about my death , she would forgive me. She would know I helped her and the rest of them."

But to his surprise when they fired he wasn't the one to be killed. The guard was shot and one of the men in masks ordered him to step out of the car. They unlocked his handcuffs and put him to the black car.

"I thought you would kill me there. But I was mistaken. Who are you ? " He was still sure that they were going to kill him but in a different place and they wanted to discredit his words. That's why they made everything to look like he escaped . But than he saw a body in an orange clothes put to the van and the detonator in the hand of one of them.

"Sit quietly . We don't want you any harm." he heard.  
"A rescue ???" he asked with a smile on his face."Now "  
Suddenly everything came clear... They must have been Aldo Burrows people.  
Than he thought of his sister. She would think he was death. She will be sorry for him. But she will be proud. And Sara... Will she forgive him ? Will she forget his betrayal , that he was whom he was ?

They took him to the safe house. He got new suit ... He even got a sunglasses... It made him laugh. They treated him well ... Why shouldn't they.. He possessed information. During the court he had told just a little part of it. And he knew much more. But what he found the most funny was that nobody had asked him if he would have worked with them. They assumed that he will.

"As you have to disappear for a while we'll send you somewhere far." said the man in a gray suit coming through the door.  
"Why do you assume that I will work for you ? "  
"Sara"- was the answer.  
Just for a little while he couldn't say the word. With a smile on his face and his eyes almost closed he sit in a quiet.  
"Well, where do you want me to go "  
"Panama"  
He rose his head and looked at the man with a surprise.  
" We need somebody to find both Aldo's boys and of course Sara. Michael is in Sona. Lincoln is somewhere out there and Sara just disappeared.  
It's possible that she had been captured.  
"When do I go"  
"Tonight. At the airport you'll meet the guy who will support you with anything you need. He'll be waiting for you with a notice with "Rich Lions" name. He will also give you all the details you need"  
"Allright, but I want just one think more. Somebody has to take care of my sister"  
"Done."

And just like that he was sitting in the first class in a plane to Panama. Going to rescue Sara and the brothers.  
"Sara will be really happy to see me there" he thought with ironic smile on his face... 


	2. Chapter 2

He saw a tall man with a friendly smile on his face.  
"A killer" he thought.  
Tall man was holding a piece of white paper with "RICH LIONS" with capital letters.  
Paul came closer and smiled.  
"Hi, I think you are looking for me"  
"Mr. Lions ? Come with me. You can call me John." the man moves were soft and quick almost catlike "Well John, I am glad to see you" Paul answered walking after him

He was taken to the safe house just outside of the city. Warm, nice place with single beds and white walls. They told him that Sara was taken as a hostage and they knew were she was kept. The next day he was going to do something about it.

It was dark outside.  
He was sitting on a bed. Cleaning his gun. Things like that he had always done mindless - he had the time to think.  
There were few women in his life.  
He run away from home when he was eighteen.The situation at home was just so bad that he couldn't bare it any more. Than was the army. - The Rangers. He was proud to be a Ranger. That's why he always wore the ring. During the army there was no time for love. He was learning how to kill . To kill quickly , to kill slowly... To get information from the enemy by all means. That was no time for love.  
Than The Secret Service.  
He had learned more ways of killing and more ways of getting information. He learned how to change his personality , how to cover his feelings behind that all meaning smile he was wearing now.  
But there also was a woman.  
She was an agent too. They knew , they couldn't fall in love . They had spent few nights together. Than it was over.  
Next and the last was the work for Reynolds.And considering it now he could say it would be better he had never started that job.  
Oh, he loved her.  
At first it was just a little feeling something like friendship. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to be always by her side. Than she found out and gave him a hope that she might be willing.  
The bubble burst.  
He was able to do everything for her smile, for a warm word.  
But she trushed him so quickly... He had never meant anything for her. But even before the her betrayal he started to think.  
He was ordered to keep an eye on Sara... He changed his name , put a new smile on his face and started to gain her trust. And of course he did it.  
But there was something more... She had some warm feelings for him and he... He couldn't stop himself from feeling something for her.  
Than he betrayed her.  
Now , he knew what she must have felt.  
That was the thing he understood so clearly.  
She will never forgive him.  
Or... maybe...just maybe,  
But he wasn't Lance any more. Even he really wished to be.  
He was Paul Kellerman - a former soldier, a former agent, a killer. He was killing so long that it seemed to be impossible to change now.  
And which women would like to live with a murderer ?  
Sara wouldn't.  
But didn't he show her that he had changed ?  
Didn't he save her and Burrows from prison ?  
Didn't he do all of that knowing he was signing his own death sentence ?  
That thing - that he was still alive didn't matter. He was willing to die ...for her.

He stood up from the bed , walked to the window. The sky was dark blue and the stars were shining. He realized that it was first time for a long time he had looked at the stars and actually noticed them.  
He was alive... He got a chance to change. Would it work for him ?  
But the stars were shining brightly like her eyes... 


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning he woke up.  
The sun was just rising.  
That was the day.  
After quick breakfast he took few guns, checked them and put on some "private" clothes.  
John drove him near the place Sara has been held.He had to go in there, take her from the people holding her . Rescue her.  
How ironical.. He was going to rescue her.  
He.  
Quietly he went behind the building and took off two guards. Than the only two left were those inside. Those who had been there with her. He had chosen the quick way of surprise. The door had burst and he went in. They didn't even had the time to point their guns at him.  
She was free... And frightened... And surprised almost to the death.  
"Lance.. Paul...what ...I thought...I heard you were killed ! "  
A little smile passed through his face "I was supposed to be... but somebody was faster than them. Can you stand Sara ? " - her name was so sweet to tell "Yes, but you have to untie me"  
He helped her with the bounds and helped her stand up.  
She looked at him strangely.  
"Paul.. I.. thank you"  
He smiled to her with his the most Lance like smile.  
"That's nothing. We have to move Sara" even for him his voice sounded unusually soft when he said her name "Where do you take me"  
He stopped and looked at her "Friends... Aldo Burrows friends"  
"So you work with them now "  
"I have been given a new life. I owe them something...Let's go now"

They run to the car and John drove them to the safe house. Burrows people took her for questioning and he was let to his room.

"Thank you" she said...She thanked me... And she called my name...And there was no hate in her eyes. But she was tired, frightened and surprised. Probably she just didn't have the time to start to hate me again...

He was just sitting in the room. Everything was so quiet...He closed his eyes . The sun was touching his face... He fell asleep.  
And in his dream he was still in that room, sitting in an armchair but he couldn't move, couldn't say a word.  
And than she came in.  
"Paul.. I didn't mean to disturb you... Oh, you are sleeping... Maybe that's better... I wanted to thank you. Thank you for your testimony at the court which you made even though you knew they wouldn't let you live. Thank you for clearing Lincs account, for rescuing me today . And I'm... I don't hate you any more Paul.  
But I still can't forget.  
I hope you'll be happy in your new life"

"Not without you" he wanted to say but he couldn't...

And than he woke up. The sun was gone and the room was empty.

"Just a dream..." he thought "just a dream..." 


	4. Chapter 4

He went downstairs to the kitchen.  
It was late but after sleeping all day he was just really hungry. When he entered the kitchen he saw her.  
"Hi Sara" he said with the smile spreading oh his face.  
"La..Paul"  
"Still hungry late at night "  
"Yes.. I was just going to make pancakes"  
"Let me do that"  
"She looked at him and said sadly " You sound like Lance again"  
Her words moved something inside him "I wish I could be Lance ... But I am not... But still I can make pancakes for both of us if you have nothing against eating with me"  
"No, just do it quick. I am almost dying from hunger"

He started to prepare food and she helped him. For a while he forgot who he was . And when she addressed him as Lance he responded.  
She looked at him.  
"You really want it back, don't you "  
"Back what ? he must have looked a'bit stupid standing there with a pan in a hand and a great question mark in his eyes"  
"Being just a friend, without bad memories"  
"You know I do, Sara" he said with smile .  
"Let's just try it for tonight" she said softly He looked at her surprised.  
"Are you serious ?  
"Yes" she almost wispered They smiled...

In the morning , when they met downstairs one of the men said something about pancakes left in the kitchen. Kellerman looked at Sara and she looked at him back... And they laughed.

The sun was shining again... The sun shone for him. He couldn't stop the stupid happy smile from coming when he thought of yesterdays night, pancakes , laughter and her smile.  
He couldn't stop himself from hoping... Not for a love... He knew she would never love him but for a friendship.  
The thing he almost never had.  
He hoped... 


	5. Chapter 5

He was waiting for orders.  
He was used to gain orders and follow them.  
But to his surprise no one was going to give him orders.  
There were few people accept him and Sara but accept John everyone behaved as he- Paul was going to be their superior.Finally he asked John about that. John looked at him with his little smile on his face ⌠You■ he answered.  
⌠Me???■ Paul couldn't believe in what he had heard. ⌠But I now nothing about the people and the place and the mission■ ⌠You've got us for that. We were told to listen to you and to tell you everything. But also wait for your question when you'll be ready■ That answer really surprised him.  
Finally a command ?  
Well, it was the hard part. He has to decide what to do first . To find Linc and than try to rescue Michael or to try to rescue Michael first. If he had really the choice he would never rescue Michael ... But by doing it he could gain Her trust and friendship.  
After a while he decided to find Lincoln first.

At the same time in a hotel room...

Linc couldn't find a place for himself. Sara was missing, Michael in prisoned...He was left alone. Free but alone. For a moment he was thinking about calling Jane but he decided that he want to think the things over. If it was just simple... He had never been good in planning ... He wanted to protect his little brother, to help him. But how could he protect him without being with him ? And being with him ment to be in prison again.

He still couldn't really believed that he was free. And thanks to whom... Linc would never think that Kellerman would reveal the truth . Linc hated the man and understood him at the same time. He was used to understand criminals...

⌠All right■ he thought ⌠ Kellerman was probably dead by now. By reviling the truth at the trial he just made himself a dead man.■ In fact Linc felt sorry for that. Both reasons √ first √ because Kellerman was killed to make him free and second √ he couldn't kill him himself. On the other hand during their escape he got to be able to stand him. He even started to talk to him. And now Burrows would use a known face near by. He felt powerless.  
⌠Damned you Kellerman... Damned you Michael... Damned you both...!■

He had screwed his life.He did that to make Mikes live better. He had always taken care of his little bother until his brother came to safe him . Linc didn't mind killing if it was necessary . For a long time he had nothing to lose. In fact now he had nothing to lose either. His son wanted him to stay away , his ex wife and his love were killed , his father was killed too. His brother was in prison and his brothers girlfriend was gone. Even his well known enemy was gone.  
In one moment he realized that he wouldn't mind Kellermans company. At least well known enemy is better than not known one.

There was a knock at the door...Quiet knocking.  
⌠I didn't order anything■ he thought.  
Carefully he opened the door and.  
⌠You ??■ he almost screamed ⌠ How. ?.. What ? ... You are not dead ?■ ⌠Unfortunately I am not.■ said Kellerman with his sarcastic smile spreading on his face.

They stood in front of each other... None of them would consider it possible but they just gave each other a hug... ⌠What the hell are you doing here■ Linc asked when they sat down by the table.  
⌠I work for your fathers people now. We had found Sara and I know where your brother is. We can try to get him out of there.■ Lincoln looked at him strangely.  
⌠You've changed■ ⌠Not as much to not to be able to take care of some bussinesses. I am still myself, Linc.■ ⌠Right, one cannot change like that. You are born killer■ ⌠Linc, you have to come with me. It's not safe here. If I was able to find you , somebody else would to the same.■ ⌠Do you mind if I make a call ?■ said Linc looking carefully at the man sitting on the other side of the table.  
⌠Jane ? Call her.■

Jane confirmed that Kellerman was working for them. For now Linc would consider it as a really good news. Knowing that he was on their side made Linc thinking about the future in more bright colours.

Sara was sitting in a room watching TV. There was some soup opera on but she was just blindly looking at the screen seeing and hearing nothing.  
Last months were just crazy. First she got a job at Fox River Prison . She met Michael √ a man who went to prison to safe his brother from an electric chair. Than was the escape and she helped them √ she did it from love... . She couldn't bare it and she just took a shot. Than were AA meetings and a wonderful friend Lance... Later it appeared that somebody else and he tried to kill her. The lose of her father, lose of somebody she trust to √ Lance, lose of her love √ Michael- she had lost him so many times... Next were the days on the run with brothers and ⌠Not Lance■ - Kellerman.  
The trial.  
And Kellerman again. Despite her try to kill him , despite leaving him on the street... He came and testified at the trial. Quietly and truly he answered all the judges questions. He explained everything. And at the end when she wanted to thank him , he just said ⌠I t was good knowing you Sara■ He sounded like her long gone friend Lance... And after not really long time she was left alone again. There was one short moment of happyness and than it was all taken away from her. She had killed a man. She shot him. Michael went to prison again and Linc was gone.  
She knew that the Agency wouldn't let Kellerman live so she thought of him as of a dead.

Just when she left the police station she was captured by two men and they held her for three days. Than in the morning somebody came to rescue her. Her lost friend, her worst enemy, a man who wanted to kill her and whom she wanted dead. A man whose testimony made her free. He took her to the safe house and behaved like Lance used to. He was carrying and he smiled to her. And for the first time from a long time she was really happy to see him.

After many questions and answers from ⌠Burrows Brigade■ as she called them , it was late at night. She didn't see Kellerman all day . She went to the kitchen to have a snack because she was ( as always ) hungry. When she was just trying to decide what to eat somebody entered the kitchen. It was him √ Paul √ Lance. He said that he would do pancakes and they started to cook. It was just like old times. Sara was watching him ... It was just like having old Lance back.  
In one moment she started to think that it could work. Probably she could have her friend back... 


	6. Chapter 6

At the first moment he just felt so lost. Without really noticing anything around him, he walked through the corridor. Faces around were just moving... It was just a dream. A night mare. It must have been.  
One again he was in prison for somebody he loved but this time there was not plan. It was as Linc said. He had never done anything without a plan and yet he was here in a place he knew nothing about. There is always a way out. But it needs a plan. And there was no place to think ... no place to hide...

"Let me get it straight... You've changed, you work for the good guys now and your goal is to get my brother out of prison and let us to live in peace ?"

Kellermans face widened with smile and his eyes closed.  
"I've changed- yes, but not much. I want to free your brother √ yes, but I've got my reasons to do that. Let you live in peace ? Probably when all that crap will finish I would like to live in peace too"  
"Your own reasons ?" Linc was more than curious.  
"If you think that I am going to betray you- you are wrong. On the contrary, I want to gain somebodies trust . That's my reason"  
"Sara." It was more statement than a question.  
"Yes Linc, Sara"  
"She's in love with Mike"  
"I know that . I just want to be friends with her again"  
Linc looked at him with some kind of understanding in his eyes.  
"Friends ha? You are a dog type Paul. You just can't live without a master."

It hit him. Was Linc right ? Was he really just looking for another master to follow the orders ?  
"And what if I want her to be , as you say , my master ? What 's wrong with that "  
Linc looked at him with a strange sad smile. "You fell in love with your last one."

"It's not possible... He couldn't fall in love with her. And if he does it will cause only pain for him like the last time.  
She would never.  
No. He is not in love with her. Linc was mistaken. He wants her to be his friend and nothing more" Paul was thinking before he fell asleep.

If he could only hear himself...

"Sara' Linc came into the living room.  
"Linc, I am happy to see you. I thought that something had happened to you . I was worried. It's good he found you"  
"Surprisingly for myself I was happy to see him but it's not what I wanted to talk about"  
Sara turned to him with a fear in her eyes.  
"What happened Linc "  
"No, nothing special. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking... Have you changed your feelings for Kellerman "  
"What do you mean ?" there was a great surprise in her voice.  
"You used to hate him. You even tried to kill him. But now it doesn't look like that any more"  
"Oh, er...yes but after all that happened later I think I started to think about him a'bit differently"  
"Differently "  
"He's just ... He had changed. It's like to have a good friend back"  
"Alright... I get it." Lincs voice sounded so far away.  
"Linc, why do you ask about it "  
Linc smiled again and half leaving said "Nothing really special. I just saw that you don't behave to him the way you used to. That's why I asked."

Linc left the room and sat at the stairs. He just understood them. All of them. He understood his brother being in love with that woman. But he also understood Sara for feeling lonely and left alone. For feeling betrayed. And at least he understood Kellerman. In fact he and Mike behaved not really differently to Sara. They both put her life in danger, they both betrayed her. Now they both saved her life. And they both hoped for her friendship and...love.

He felt sorry for Sara and his brother because there was really long way for them to make everything right. He felt sorry for Kellerman because there was no chance for him to get love from Sara. He felt sorry for Sara because she had to choose. And finally he felt sorry for himself because he knew all that crap and had to live with that. 


	7. Chapter 7

They needed a plan. Unfortunately the one who was good in planing was also the one they were going to rescue. First they just couldn't visit him in the prison because there were no visiting hours. Second they had to get informations about the place. Close informations. For that they needed a person who had been in there.  
They needed to infiltrate the prison society and find the way to contact Michael. But how ?

"Wait" Sara said. " As far as we know , he is not alone there. Unfortunately people he knows couldn't be good allies. There is Bellick and Mahone . I talked to both of them. Surely Bellick is just like a cow. Stupid and slow but Mahone... He is one of the most intelligent people I know. But he is an addict. Whitohut his drugs he won't be able to think"  
"We can supply him with that drug" said Kellerman quietly.  
"Yes, but first we must get in and find the way to contact Michael." said Linc.

At that moment the door opened and one of Aldo's people, Ivory, came in with a small old man.  
"It's Julio. He can solve our problem. He spent almost all his life in that prison and he has some connections √ his both sons are there and they are bosses of one of the gangs"  
"That's great !" they said at the same time.  
The plan and the possibilities were growing . Now they were able to contact Mike.

A tall tattooed man came closer.  
"Michael"  
Michael looked at him totally surprised.  
"Yes"  
There is a message for you" said the man passing a small paper crane to him...

Michael was just sitting and holding a crane in his hand.  
He almost was scared to open it.When he finally did he found few words:

"Find Mahone. Tell him of escape. We'll supply him with his drug. Work together. The man who gave you that letter is our contact. We need a plan.  
L,S,P"

They were out there . And they were just trying to get him out of that place. He started to think again. The plan.  
they need a plan...

He found Mahone in one of empty cells. He looked like... an addict ... An addict without drugs.  
"Hey, Mahone..." he whispered.  
"Go away... I'm...not...here..." he heard from a piece of a man Mahone had been before.  
"Listen to me Mahone. There is..." started Michael but he was interrupted.  
"It was your fault that I am here. You've ruined my life"  
"And you ruined lives of many people including your own. Shut up Alex ! Listen to me. There is a way out and we can escape from here but we need to work together. We can be free "  
Mahone looked at him with empty eyes.  
"Go away... There is no future for me." and he turned to the wall.  
"Alex , think of your family. You can't spend all your life here. Mahone"  
"I don't exist for my family. They should forget that I had ever existed"  
"But do you want to forget them "  
The answer was just dead silence...

They sent the drug for Mahone. He was able to give him it but Alex just denied talking to him.  
Than , when he just gave up.  
"Scofield ?.." There was Mahone at the door. "I need my medication to think straight. Than we can just think the things over and come up with the plan . Can you get my pills ?... "  
"I have it Alex..." said Michael softly "Do you want it now ?"

The eyes of the older man brightened "Yes" he said quietly.

Michael gave him the box. Mahones hands were shaking... His eyes were shining... It took a while before the drug started to spreed through his body. But effects were seen quickly.

They spent almost all night on planing. Both intelligent, both quick and both desperate enough to try even the most impossible plan. 


	8. Chapter 8

At the same time outside of prison walls.

Linc and Paul went to see SONA. They walked around SONA. They found all weak points... Not many of them were there...

Sara was pointing down all ideas coming to her and others minds.  
After a while it came clear that although Michael was able (thanks to connections ) to live like a king inside the prison , there was almost no way to get him out of there. There was one way √ strike and riots. There were no guards inside prison but there were many of them outside. If they made riots and make prisoners storm the gate they could find the way to open the gate from outside. It meant brute force attack. They only hoped that Michael and Mahone would find a better way , that they would come up with a plan... better plan than bursting into a prison by force...

Kellerman couldn't find a place for himself. He was trained to fight , secure , kill ... but not to think about plan. Even when he started planning it was more like "Let's kill them all " or " Why don't we put C4 on the gate and blow it up ?"

Lincs ideas were a'bit different. "Riots and than break out" or " Get the guy in charge of SONA and treat him with a gun to make him free Michael"

Sara would just like to make everything by law. The worst way to do the things √ as Linc and Paul thought.

At the end they decided to put all the ideas together. Sara with some lawyers was going to start everything by law. Find the evidence that Michael was only defending himself. Lincs plan to cause riots was a good one. They sent Michael a message about it and riots were going to burst after a month. And at least at the moment of riots Kellerman and other people of Burrows was going on with his "Kill 'em all and C4" plan.  
Michael accepted the plan. He had no other option...

All my life was just gambling with death.I am lucky to be alive with a past like that.  
I was never able to choose right thing to do... right partner to live with... I just didn't want to be like my parents.  
So, I've been choosing things they would never choose.  
Things I knew they would not be satisfied with. I became a doctor because my parents didn't want me to do that., I was with guys they would never accepted. And finally I started to take drugs to forget about everything. It was my escape from the reality.

I always knew that it wasn't a good way , but it gave me possibility to forget and to dream. To dream of better world , a better plane for myself... someone really close.. One of my last men was really nice and carrying but extremely jealous. And because of that I almost wasn't able to see my friends. I started to take more and more ... And one day he came home and beat me... I realized that something went wrong with my life and choices I made. But I was't able to free myself from that and from him. "I love him" I thought. And than came the day when I wasn't able to help that person on the street. That was it. I went for AA and than I chose the worst job I could ever chose √ Fox River. Of course it appeared that it was just the beginning of the night mare. I fell in love with a prisoner. Than was the escape and I just couldn't bare it any longer. I tried to take my live away. Than I met someone who seemed to be great friend and I was betrayed again and almost killed. My escape and meeting with them all again. Anger that made me trying to murder the guy who tried to kill me.  
Trial.  
And Kellerman words freeing me.  
. The shot... and I became a murderer.  
Again being captured.  
So many loses... My father √ who wanted to help me..., a friend who had never really existed but was performed by Kellerman... Michael √ I've lost him so many times.  
It appears that whatever choice I make it always is the wrong one.

And now I've got my friend back... Changed but still the same... I am going to free the man I love with the help of the man who tried to kill me and him.  
Life is funny.  
You never know when it comes up that the life has fooled you again and everything you would never believe that could happen √ happens.  
And I just wonder... What else can happen to me ? What else I can feel... 


	9. Chapter 9

Seconds long like days... Empty mind and some kind of projector in front of his eyes showing his all live mistakes... moment by moment... He wasn't able to think , move or act. He just wanted to end his life right now but he couldn't move... Than through the smoke of the past and memories he heard the voice calling him. "Mahone ..." He didn't even try to answer to it. But the voice was calling him again... He tried to point his mind and connect the voice with face... Scofield !

How could he be in his dream ... Because it must have been a dream √ the night mare...

Then some memories of past days came into his mind... The boat ... Drugs... PRISON !!!! He was in prison... and he needed his medicaments... but ... for what... his family was away and it was better that way... he told them to stay away and forget him...The fog of visions went down again...

"Leave me alone. There is no future for me..." he said and felt into the darkness.

When the smog of his dreams flew away he recalled Michaels speech... Freedom ? The way out ?... He realized that he was an addict long time ago but he's never stopped taking... And now he realized how badly he was addicted... He needed his medic... DRUGS. Let say the truth. - Drugs.

Michael said that he needed him to make a plan... He knew he was intelligent. But without his drugs he was not able to plan going to toilet not talking about planing escape...

He stood up and went to find Michael...

"Scofield ?.." he said "I need my medication to think straight. Than we can just think the things over and come up with the plan . Can you get my pills ?.."

A little later...

"Riots ? Are your friends crazy ? How can you cause riots in prison ruled by prisoners ?"

"Putting them into fight each other ?"

"Fight ... Right but than you'll have to find at least two strong groups and make them hate each other... Right... Wait .. we can do it..." his eyes were moving quickly ... "Ivo and Rodrigues... Strong group holding everything in one hand...two hands... four.."

"Stop playing with words ! We have a plan to make ! It's hard enough that I have to work with you Mahone . I don't need you to play your words games."

"Word...world..." he shook his head "Right... I just have to start thinking straight...I will be alright..."

"I hope so. If you are not able to think then I just don't need you any more.."

"Oh shut up Michael , you know as well as I do that we need each other. Alright. Let's stick to the plan. Point one √ riots."

"Ivo and his brother are in charge of the strongest group. Now we have to find all those who are not satisfied with them holding the power..."

I was watching him preparing lunch... talking to John and Iv... Laughing with Linc... I saw something strange in his eyes when our eyes met... Something warm and ...Lance like... I stood there and looked into his eyes and...I felt sorry for not meeting him in the different circumstances... There are moments I just want to escape from here... from them ... both of them... Because sometimes I just can't choose... 


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was set...

Everything planned...

But every time you make a plan there is something what goes wrong...

One night Michael just disappeared... When Mahone went to see him in the morning there was no sign of him. Mahones first thought was "That bastard escaped without me" but then just few hours later he got a message from Lincoln with some questions for Michael. Mahone passed a note that Mike was gone.

"Michael is gone. He disappeared at night. What had happened ? What should I do ?  
M."

They were looking at the note...

Thy were standing there almost half of hour ... Standing around a table , not knowing what to do, what to say..

Everything had collapsed about them. He didn't escape. He wasn't here... So, where the hell was he ? Was he dead ? Mahone must get an information. Somebody must have known something.

Sara stood in the kitchen. Tears didn't want to stop coming. She just felt so pumped off. There was nobody to hold her... Nobody to say warm words... Nobody to make her feel better ... Standing there alone she was crying out all her fear , pain , loneliness and longing...

And right in the moment when she felt she couldn't bare it any more she felt warm arms around her shoulder and quiet voice telling her that everything would be allright.  
"Come on Sara... Everything will be allright. We'll find him. Don't worry"  
"But...I feel ...so broken... and... so lonely..." she said through tears.  
"I am here for you Sara... I always will be..." he whispered.  
Than she turned and let him cuddle her close.  
"Thank you Paul for being here" she said quietly.

Linc was looking for Kellerman. He has an idea he wanted to discus with him.He opened the kitchen door.  
"Kell... What the fuck you are doing here ?! "  
He had all right to be mad... He saw his brothers girlfriend in the arms of ... let's say ... in arms of another man.  
Sara turned to him with her face all wet from tears.  
"Linc, stop screaming. Nothing happened. I just needed a shoulder to cry on"  
"But"  
"Stop Linc" Kellerman said " I know she 'll never be mine, I know she's Mikes girlfriend but I am her friend and she had nobody else to be here for her."

Linc didn't know what to say. Of course he reacted aggressively. He wanted to protect Sara √ his brother's posse...sion... Wait. Did he really think of Sara as of a thing belonging to his brother ? She had her own free will and in fact he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to see Michael any more. And in fact she could have needed somebody to talk to and to cry on somebodies shoulder.  
And Kellerman was there for her... 


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness around... He couldn't even see his hand... What had happened to him ? Just few hours ago he went to sleep in his prison cell and now... Where was he ?

"Hey ! Is there anybody in here ? " he screamed but even his voice sounded quiet...

"Hey ! Can anybody hear me ??"

Then , almost straight by his ear he heard a whisper...

"Be quiet or they might hear you"

"They ? What They ? And who are you ??"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Or should I say who I was..." said the whisper "Now I am here and you are here... And believe me ... you don't want to be heard"

Michael lover his voice and whispered back.

"Why ?"

"You better pray to not to get to know that. Now be quiet. Can't you hear them coming?"

Michael tried to head something... There was nothing to hear.  
What the hell is happening here ? Was he in prisoned with a madman ??

She woke up late at night... Something has awaken her... Loud whispers... Two men just quarrelling... She tried to hear what they were talking about but all she heard were only separate words... Stay away... Sara... don't even try ... not Michael... Love her...

Who was quarrelling ? Whose voices has she heard ? Love ? Who was talking about the love in such a place in such circumstances ??

She put on some clothes and quietly went out of her room... She saw two men in from of the house.  
Well she thought let's see who is that.

She opened the door and saw ...two surprised men turning to her... Linc and Paul.  
"Hi... I heard voices and came to see who was it..."

"Hi Sara" they answered in almost one voice. They looked like a little dogs caught on eating a slipper...

Almost laughing she looked at them... "Are you done with quarrelling ?" They nodded. "Good, so not let's have a night snack. I am hungry and I don't feel like going to sleep now."

Without saying a word they nod and went to the kitchen. They really looked funny...

"Paul would you be nice and make some pancakes ? And Linc can you bring a'bit of wine ? I think there is one bottle left in the living room."

When Linc went to get the wine she asked Kellerman.

"What were you quarrelling about ?"

He smiled ... " Not really quarrelling and not really what"

"What do you mean ?"

"We were exchanging points of view... about someone"

"Who ??"

"You Sara"

Then the door opened and Linc came in.

They had a nice time sitting there and eating. They even tried to joke... But she was thinking... Me ?? They were exchanging points of view about me ? So who loves whom ? What they were talking about ?? 


	12. Chapter 12

There was nothing to talk about. Nothing to quarrel about. He didn't love her, he had no chance by her. Than why Link was so damned afride that it could happen ? Why he almost screamed at him ? Did he know something more ? Did he talk to her about ... Stop. You just make your hope growing. There will never be a thing between you and Sara. There will never... But what is wrong in hope ?

Few hours had passed and there was still darkness around. He didn't even hear his coprisoner. Then the door opened. He was only able to see a hudge man throwing something into a cell. Then he fainted.  
He woke up sitting on some kind of chair. He couldn't see a thing because there was something cowerring his eyes. He couldn't move cause he was bounded to the chair. But he could talk.

"Hey , is there somebody in here ? " he whispered.  
Than to his suprise he heard a voice saying: " Oh , you woke up . That's good , we want you to know what we will do to you. We want you to feel everything and to be able to anwer our questions. And probably if you are a good boy, we could let you out of here. "  
"What do you mean ? " asked Michael "You father did something wrong to us some long time ago.He had stolen our property. Now you are here"  
It suprised Michel. His father ? How could he know what his father had taken from than ? He didn't even know his father untill few days ago.  
"But I don't have any thing belonging to you. My father gave me nothing"  
"You don't understand. " said the man laughting. " You are the property he had stolen from us. You belong to us."

Sara was decided to get to know what was the quarrel really about. Or , if she could belive to Kellermans words, whom was the quarrel about.  
She tried to talk to all people who could hear it , but there was nobody who could say something. At last she asked Linc.  
Linc looked at her strangly.  
"Why do you want to know that "  
"I am just curious" she said.  
"But I will not tell you that. And don't ask Kellerman. I don't think , he would tell you"  
"Oh come on Linc, just tell me who loves who "  
There was a long moment of silence.  
"No, Sara. I won't. I just should not tell you that. Understand, there are things which is better to not to know about"  
Sra smiled " Alright, I wont ask any more" but her fingers were crossed behind her back.

She has to choose herself. Nobody should make her choose. If I told her what she wanted to know it could change her point of view. It's good he didn't even realize his real feelings. No, I will say nothing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Mike was gone ... There was no information where he could be for a quite long time. Such a long time that they had to celebrate Christmas without him. Celebrate... It looked more like the funeral than Christmas. It was a Christmas Eve. Linc and Sara was sad and Burrows men were angry. Sara and Linc were talking about the past . Memories... Kellerman just couldn't stand their talking about past Christmas and how wonderful they were. Christmas, ha ? Wonderful...

He was sitting just near by them and thought about his own past Christmas.

The first Christmas he remembered was really nice. He was with his mother and father by his grandparents. The really one thing he remembered clearly was that he got a present. A little plastic gun. How ironic...

Next holidays were all the same. His grand parents were dead and he spent this time with his family. His father got drunk and his mother cried. There were no presents at all. They had no money for that. When his little sister show up in his life there was a'bit better. They had a Christmas tree and even sometimes presents. And he remembered giving to his sister a "little doctor set"... The first present he got from his sister was a wallet. Little black wallet. He still has it. Than he left home. In the army he had no Christmas. They didn't celebrate it because they didn't want to talk about their families. Most of them didn't want to talk because they missed their families. He just wanted to forget.

Secret Sevice time. Hmmm... He had much to do and officially he was celebrating Christmas with his coworkers. But it was more like getting drunk as soon as possible.  
And yet he was sitting and listening to some Christmas stories.

"I remember my first bike I got. I was 5 than. I was so happy. My father was at home and he brought "  
Yeah... Right... And Linc says he had sad childhood...

"We always celebrated Christmas with all coworkers of my father. There was a hudge party with Christmass cookies and Christmas Tree and many presents"  
Right Sara, you don't need to remember me that you are really rich one.

"I remember when me and my brother hid in the living room and waited for Santa. We were so tired that we fell asleep and when we woke up there were presents around us"  
Yeah... And I remember when my sister and I was crying all the Christmas Eve because our father hit out mother. And when I tried to defend her he hit me too.

"Boys I think it's the time for presents. I just don't want to wait untill the mornig" said Sara.

Paul looked at her with a suprise...Presents ? He bought some for Sara and Linc in fact. And all the way back home he felt stupid. He bought beauty drees for Sara. Gray one. She looked so sweet in a dress. And for Link he bougth a knife. He should like walther p99 knife. Presents ... oh crap.  
Sara and Linc stood up and went to their rooms to get presents.  
I will not get a one. Or probaby something stupid like a socks.

They came back with smiles on their faces.

"Well Paul, There are two for you" said Sara and kissed him in a cheek.  
She... kissed him... Damned... probably Christmas Eve is not so bad as he thought... Linc gave him a hug and handed him little package covered with brown paper. Paul just couldn't say a word. He took of his presents for them and gave it to them.

While they were unpacking their presents he was sitting and looking at them. He really deep inside was afride that they might not like his presents.

Sara unpacked the box and took off the dress.  
"Oh my... Paul... is this really for me ? You are so lovely ! Thank you !!!! " and she just cuddled him close.  
He didn't know how to behave. He wanted to cuddle her too but than was the fear that she might get angry... His arms were around her body but he didn't touch her... But he wished he did...

Linc was looking at the blade of the knife... "Paul , how did you know that I always dreamt of having one of those ? Thanks man !"

Than was his turn to open his presents...

First he oppened that one from Linc. Brown hard paper .  
Little box ... And inside some papers and a photo. Documents were about his sister. What she is doing and how do Burrows people take care of her. There was also a letter from her and her photo...

"Linc... I .. what can I say ... I thought.. Damned... Thanks Linc. It is one of the greatest presents I ever got."

Saras presents... In the first box was a cookery book. .. Right... "To bring memories of good times" was written on the first page...

Next present was a little brown frame with a photo inside. Saras photo. He looked at her with a suprise... Why did she give me her photo ?

"I thought you would like to have it." she said with a lovely smile on her face.

"Oh my..." He thought." If I want to have it... Hell I wanted !" And than he saw strange look of Linc face. "He is not happy that she gave me that . Right, it look strange... Oh crap. It's Christmas. For one in my life I got what I wanted !"

Kellerman looked at them and smiled.  
"Guys ... I just ... It's best Christmas ever" 


	14. Chapter 14

And what if I start to love him ? He had changed. He became Lance like again but this time I know he is not acting. He is sweet , carrying... By every move he makes he shows me that I mean something for him. When I kissed him today he was just suprised ... But I also saw a pain in his eyes... Probably I just shouldn't give him that photo. It will hurt him and I just can't love him... There is no furure for us... And is there a future for me and Michael ? He loves his brother more than me... No. Surely I just won't fall in love with him. He tried to kill me ! ... But in fact I forgave him that long time ago and I wanted to kill him too... Oh , come on... What are you thinking about ! You and Kellerman ? Are you mad ? ... But ...

And life loves to suprise us all...

Long silence ... They almost gave up the search for Michael. Than.  
Paul went to meet his informant. Old tiny man half drunken came to the place where they have alvays meet. He sat down and said " There is a place outside of the city were some prisoners were kept long time ago. And I heard that there are new prisoners. Some cars , really expencive cars go there every night and some american guard the buildling."

Thoughts went through Kellermans mind.  
Hell and all the devils ! He's alive... And what should I do now ? Tell them or let it be ? What will Sara say ? I could let it be and try to gain her feelings but if she one day got to know that I left Michael she will never forgive me. I will better do if I tell them...

Poul checked the place and found out that Mike or somebody like Mike was held in there. He went back to Linc and Sara .

"I've got new information. Mike is probably alive. They keep him...Hey Sara ? What's wrong with you ? " He jumped and caught her falling on the ground." Linc I need help here ! Linc...? Oh damned ! Don't you even think of fainting ! What's wrong with you two ? You should be happy and not behave as scared to death ..."

"I am happy " said Linc with low voice..."I am ..."

Sara looked at him with sad look in her eyes. "I ... I am happy too.. It was just so ... unexpectable..."

"Right... Well than, do you want to hear more or not."

"For sure we want !" Said Linc sitting down on the chair.

" He is kept in an old prison . There are guards and some peolpe from the army. I really don't know what the hell army wants from Mike and others there but we have to find out. There is a man probably in charge . He also has much to say in Sona. I will try to get some informations about him first. As far as I know it can be hard to do so because he is retired but high in rank officer of American Army."

Linc and Sara sat in the quiet. Kellerman couldn't understand it. He expected them to be happy , to scream , to smile... But the only feeling he saw was fear. He could understand Linc why he was afride. He was afride that it was not Michael there. He was afride to hope. He was afride for his brother , what had happen to him. But Sara ? Why there was a fear in her eyes ? Why there was a guilt ? 


	15. Chapter 15

Well, who said that there is no time for love at the war ? Weren▓t they at the war with those who kept Mike ? And yet there was love┘ And if you stick to not call it love, there were some strong feelings. They didn▓t want to know about it, they even rejected it. But deep in their thoughts┘ Deep at night ┘

He was sitting in the front of the house. The weather was nice. The sun was shining. It all seemed like a dream.  
There was a little girl playing with small gray cat just in front of him. Some people passing his house were greeting him.  
He watched little girl . She was really pretty one. Dark long hair put together in pony tail┘ Sweet face bringing memories of somebody he certainly knew. Smile on her face┘ She turned to him and said ⌠Daddy , when will mum come back ?■ And like a lightning it came to his mind that she was really his daughter and her mother was┘

He woke up┘ ⌠Sara■ he whispered ┘

Little house ┘ She was standing by the window waiting for someone. She was worried because he was late. She knew that he had some businesses to settle but still she just wanted him to be back home. She was worried that something bad could happened to him.  
She looked back at the room and at the little bed standing in the corner. Her son. Their son. She was so happy to have him . She was so happy to be a mother of this wonderful child and a wife of the man she loved so much. It was all like a dream. Finally she had her quiet and happiness.  
Than she heard a car coming┘ It was him ┘. She went to the door and waited for him to open it. He came in and said ⌠Hallo my sweetheart !■ And she looked at his face┘

⌠Kellerman ! What a night mare !■ She screamed ⌠Me and him and ┘What a stupid dream !■ She sat in quiet for a while ⌠And where is Michael when I need him ?■she whispered and something inside her whispered ⌠He is far away ┘ but there is somebody who is always there for you┘■

It was dark around┘ Quiet┘ But he felt safe and secure. He could hear his brothers breath.  
⌠Than everything was just a dream and we are safe. There was no prison , no chains , no bright light and no crazy people who wanted to kill them. Good !■ He felt somebody moving near him. It was nice warm body of his wife. He looked at her face and ┘ he couldn▓t recall her face. What was her name ?┘ It doesn▓t matter , he didn▓t really wake up yet. But the most important was that his brother was safe and there was no prison at all.

Linc didn▓t sleep. He was listening. And he didn▓t really liked what he had heard. Sara▓s scream and quiet whisper of the man he called a friend ┘.  
He was thinking┘ What will happen next. What the hell might happen ┘.  
And he didn▓t like conclusion he got to. He certainly didn▓t like it. But ┘ he understood┘ 


	16. Chapter 16

It was the time they needed a new plan.

Kellerman got information about that officer. He was working for the Secret Service quite a long time ago. He worked with Aldo Burrows. And they worked on a project called ⌠Hero■. Kellerman didn▓t know what that name might mean. Was it a shortened version of something or it was the name of the project itself ? What was the project about ? Nobody knew. All the documentation just disappeared after a fire in the building some years after the project was officially closed.  
It was possible that that officer still works on that project.  
⌠Documentation just can▓t disappear like that . It looks suspicious┘ I don▓t think that they really closed the project . It just went underground. But than there is nobody who could tell us what was the project about because your father is dead.■ said Kellerman sitting by a table as close to Sara as it was possible.

⌠You are right I think, in fact I just don▓t know things like that. But I think you are right. But what the hell we need to know what is the damned project about ?■

⌠We don▓t. But I think that somehow Michael is the part of it. There were some project where fathers had trained their sons .■

⌠Come on , my father would never do that !■

⌠Alright, you know your father well , don▓t you ?■ said Kellerman with an ironic smile on his face.

⌠That┘ is the most ┘ malicious thing you could say ┘■ said Linc with his voice lowered. ⌠But you are damned right. I don▓t know my father and I don▓t know what he might do. And looking at you ▒cause you were an agent too , he might have been a murderer or something like that.■

⌠Stop boys !■ said Sara in fact having good fun listening to their quarrel. ⌠You don▓t need to fight each other all the time. We have a common goal.■

⌠Right■ said both of them. Both just angry that she had interrupted them.

⌠You belong to me■ he said. How could he imagine something like that. His father would never work with that guy and he would never do anything to hurt his family. He ┘ wouldn▓t ? And that he had left his family ⌠to protect them■ ┘ and killed a man in almost front of his younger son▓s eyes┘ and left them alone for so many years ? Wouldn▓t he really make Michael a part of the project if he believed that it was necessary ? Michael was not so sure now.  
Well , it doesn▓t matter what his father did or didn▓t. What was matter was how could he escape from the place and from a mad man in charge.  
He was still in the cell with that frightened man. And now he decided to talk to him.

⌠Do you know who is in charge here ?■ Mike whispered to his co prisoner.

⌠No, I don▓t know his name. But before him in charge was that bastard Burrows.■

Mike didn▓t know what to say. It just hit him.

⌠Why bastard ?■

⌠He put me in here. He made me who I am .■

⌠And who you are?■

⌠I was the first child in the HERO project. They wanted to produce a child who would be cleaver , extraordinary intelligent and who could do everything for the cause he or she would believe in. And something went wrong. I am just intelligent┘ or better say I would be if they gave me a chance but I would never sacrifice myself for any cause or anyone. I am just a coward . That▓s why they had to use different child. But I don▓t know who┘■

⌠How could they produce┘■

⌠Quite simple . They took me in when I was born. And before that, they probably manipulate with my genes. But when they got me , they trained me. I was ought to watch those movies , put together some puzzles , learn how to plan and how to predict what other people might do. It was like playing chess. In chess you also have to predict all moves your enemy could take. I don▓t remember much from that time. I was little. Than they said that I was a mistake and that if I was set free I would be somebody dangerous. I would do anything to save myself and to make myself be wealthy . ┘■

Than there was a silence for a long time┘

He would do anything to save himself┘ Michael thought┘ Everything to save ┘ Everything┘ 


	17. Chapter 17

There was a moment , when he was pretending to be Lance , that he and Sara almost kissed. They were sitting on the sofa , watching some stupid video from her father birthday and eating Chinese food. She was sitting close to him . She was wearing that pretty dress he liked. She looked so beauty in it┘ He couldn▓t believe that she did it for him. She didn▓t wear dresses often and yet she was wearing the dress he liked.  
In one moment they turned to each other wanting to say something and their faces came so close that they could feel warmth of the face of another. He saw her eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a while ┘ He wanted to kiss her. He wanted it so much┘ But he waited to long and after a moment she just smiled and turned back.

Right now he was just sure that such an opportunity will never repeat. But he just wondered what her lips might be like┘ What might a kiss with her be like┘ and what could happen if they kissed. Would he disobey order of killing her ? He almost did it without kissing her. Would he be with her ? Would he tell her who he really was ? And what could be her reaction to such a news ┘ She would never love a killer┘ She would never try to understand him┘ And was he worthy her understanding ? ┘..

There was a moment , when Kellerman was pretending to be Lance , that he and Sara almost kissed. Before he came she made a little make up and wore her gray dress he said she was looking good in. She just wanted him to like her look┘ They were sitting on the sofa , watching stupid video she played to make him laugh. She liked when he was laughing┘ She liked his smile┘.  
Than she wanted to ask him if he would like a drink and turned to him. It appeared that he just turned his head at the same time┘ She saw his eyes , so surprised┘ She saw in his eyes so many things┘ surprise, guilt, happiness and┘. desire┘ She wanted him to kiss her┘ But he didn▓t┘ She smiled to him and turned her head . It seems that he is not such a gay as he thinks he is┘ He wanted her┘ And it made her feel happy┘.

Right now she knew he wasn▓t a gay at all. She knew that he pretended to be Lance. But still she thought sometimes of what could happen if they kissed. What would be the kiss like┘ And what could happen next. Would he tell her everything ? And what if he did ? Would she be such a forgiving to forget everything and start to be with him ? Would he change for her ? No, it was impossible ┘ He would never change for her┘ Wouldn▓t he┘. ? And what if he did change┘ 


	18. Chapter 18

She was watching him cleaning his guns and sniper rifle. He was doing it with his eyes closed. "How many times had he done it to remember everything by heart? " she thought. " Every day ? Or probably many times per day"  
She watched him putting the parts together and putting the gun on the table. When he started to check his sniper rifle she got that strange feeling that for him it's almost sexual behaviour. His hands were slowly moving on the rifle , his eyes almost closed... his tongue touching his lips... "Oh my God... " she thought "He behaves as it was his lover... Funny..." but she couldn't stop herself from watching him and there was that strange and unwanted feeling of warmth in side of her... Than a thought had passed her mind "He should be touching a woman like that , not a gun. I wish... Oh no, come on Sara... You don't ."

He saw her looking at him. Why does she watch him so closely ? There were many feelings passing through her face. Feelings he didn't understand but he wished to.

He stood up. Took his guns and went to the door. He was going to check that old prison again. Not really dangerous job to do...

And when he was right by the door he heard Sara's words.

"Where are you going ?"

"I thought I would check that place again" he said turning to her.

She looked in his eyes and... than some words just slipped ...

"Will you come back ?"

He turned his head and smiled with his eyes still sad and cold.

"And do you want me to come back Sara ?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Well... than I will come back." 


	19. Chapter 19

It supposed to be easy... Just going there to see if something has changed. Nothing more. Any gun fires , any men down... It supposed to be simple walk.  
But life is a hard working woman... and she just doesn't like to make it simple...

It was just fucked up from the beginning. Insteed of thinking of the job he was supposed to do , he was thinking of her. Of her words that she wants him to be back. That she smiled for him... That it hurt somehow...

And he walked straight on the guy with the a gun. He had no time for explanation. The guard just rised his gun ... Kellerman was faster. But he made another mistake. He didn't think that there could be another man...

Two mistakes during one job could cost ones life. He was lucky. He just got shot. Not really hard. Just his left shoulder... just !... He run out ... Funny but nobody was chasing him. He called his men and they brought him home. ...home... how sad it sounds...

When he entered the room Sara just run to him .

"Are you all right ? How can I... let me take care of it..."

It was too much for him. He heard words coming out of his own mouth.  
"Don't Sara. Just don't. I can handle it myself."

She stood there as she was hit. He could see in her eyes that he hurt her. But why should she be hurt ? She feels nothing for him, right ? How could she... She was in love with Michael ...

"As you wish " she said with the quite not her voice. "As you wish"  
She turned out from him and left the room.

"Sara " he called after her... but she didn't turn back.

Than quite a big fist hit his face. He almost jumped up ready to fight the one who hit him and looked at the man ... It was Linc.

Linc was angry. He was damned angry.

"You stupid bastard !" he said slowly. " Do you always think only about your feelings ? You didn't want to be hurt ? Than don't hurt her ! Why couldn't you just for a moment think of what others might feel ? I am just not suprised that you have spent most of your time alone."

"And who is saying that ? You surely had happy married life , right ?" said Kellerman with his all saying ironic smile.

"I know that I am not a good man for beeing with somebody but there was the time I could use somebody saying those things to me. That's why I told you that." He turned from Paul...

"Linc... What did you mean by saying about her feelings ?"

Linc turned back.  
"Are you really blind as that ? " he said and left the room.

There were many thoughts in Paul's mind. Thoughts he wished he never had. Thoughts like that can cause pain and make you feel like a fool...

"Why did he say that ? What is that I don't see ? What the hell is happening to me ..."

Sara was sitting in her room. "Well , he doesn't want any help from me... He doesn't want me to touch him... So be it. " she thought " I just don't understand why should I be worry about it. He is not worthy my help... He is not worthy a single tear..." she thought and realized that it wasn't just one tear... her face was wet from tears...

The door opened.

"Sara.. Oh hell ! Why are you crying ?" said Linc coming into the room.

"I am not crying ! " she said wiping the tears from her face.

"Right, you are not. It's just the rain falling..." Linc stood there in quiet for a while "I think you would use a handkerchief" he said passing one to her. He waited untill she cleaned her face and asked :  
"Do you want to talk ?"

"No ! ... yes... what about ?" she almost screamed.

"All of that. The situation ... Your feelings... You know I am your friend and I want you to be happy, right ? "

Sara shook her head...

"Yes, but I just don't see why should we talk about it. Nothing has changed and I was only angry that he behaved like that... Alright, alright... I felt hurt because I tried to help him and he behaved like that. That's all !"

Linc was standing there ... quiet... saying nothing... After a moment he just smiled and said "Right Sara. Sorry ... But remember if you want to talk.."

"Yes , I remember" she said.

Linc left the room and sat on the first chair he saw.  
"Hell and all the devils in there !" he thought " Do I have to babysit two blinds ?" 


	20. Chapter 20

"You are not able to love a single person Mike. You love just an idea. An idea of a brother. An idea of a woman. You are able to sacrifice yourself for an idea but you can't do it for a person. Don't you see it ? Look at your moves. Look at your life , at all you have done. You could sacrifice a woman , you claim you love, for the sake of the brothers freedom. You sacrificed friends , you called them friends , for an idea of saving the brother. And finally you just sacrificed yourself for freeing her. You could make a perfect Green Peace worker. "Free someone/somebody" ... You are pathetic Michael. And your blind believe in your father... He gave you to us. Right, in one moment he had stolen you but you are mine. You always were..."

The voice was telling things like that for quite a long time now. Mike was bounded to a chair again with his eyes covered. He tried not to listen ...but it was hard to not to... It was like listening to your own conscience... Was it true ? Was he really using everybody just to follow a dream ? For all those days he didn't even think about Sara. She was away... like it was no longer his business what's happening to her. And his brother ? There were few moments he thought af his brother but... not many he had to confess. Does it mean that the voice is right ? No ! It's impossible !

"And now you try just to explain to yourself that I am wrong. That I say lies to you. You try to convict yourself that all I say must be a lie because you are not as bad as that... You are not bad Mike. You are good. We made you that way..."

No ! It's just a lie. They just try to wash my mind. They want me to believe them . But I will not. They will not break me !

And what should I do now ? I love my brother but... I like Sara. She is a good person and she is worthy someone better that that. But is the other one better than Michael ? And is this a real feeling ? It appears that it is but I can't be sure. Enemies sometimes become friends... or more... And should I do something ? Do I have to ? On one hand I should , Sara is my brother's girlfriend but... She deserves the opportunity to choose herself. Well, I will wait and see how it goes. I will wait and see.

"Sara..." he said knocking at her door " Let me just say something. Let me in..."

"Come in." she said with an anger in her voice.

He entered the room.

"Sara I came to ... to apologize to you." he almost whispered " I didn't want it to be like that. I ... I just didn't think of how it might sound. It was not that I didn't want you to be near..."

"Than what was it ?" she said looking at him with an ice in her eyes

There was a long silence...

"Well, Paul ? What was it ?"

"It was the opposite..." 


	21. Chapter 21

How could two blinds see a straight way in front of them... They need somebody to guide them. And how could they expect somebody , who just hate it all, to guide them straight and gently ? Of course they expected nothing , they even didn't know they were blind. They just thought that there was the darkness around them ...

"Well , you said all what you wanted to say. Now leave." said Sara

Now was his turn to feel angry and hurt. He stood up and smiled to her. "Thank you for listening. I will not bother you any more."

He left... He stood right behind the door and thought.  
"How could she ! He , for the second time in his life apologized for something and she just kicked him out. How could she ! But ... why does he care ? Alright, it must have been because of Lincs words... But why does it hurt so damned much..."

He heard a voice behind his back.  
"She wasn't really happy , right ? She didn't welcome you with her arms open ? Are you really suprised ?"

"Shut up Linc ! I went to tell her that I was sorry and she just kicked me out of there. I will not listen to you any more !"

"Oh ... You listened to me... " said Linc ironically "Well, listen once again. Cool down and give her a time."

"And why do you care ?"

Really quietly Linc answered ... but during his speech his voice rised.. "I don't. I think I don't. ... Hell I am not good at pairing ! What do you expect me to say ? Go to her and tell her that you love her ? ... Go to hell Kellerman !"

"And why should I say something like that to her , even if it was the truth ? She is your brothers girlfriend. She is with him"

"Does it really matter ?"

Sara and Linc met in the kitchen in the morning. She was preparing some sandwiches...

"Sara... Was it really necessary ? "

"What ?"

"Your behaviour yesterday , when he came to apologize..."

"I don't want to talk about it !"

"But I have to. We are really dependent from one another and we really don't need a fight between us. We need to focus on something else..."

"But he had started it !"

"Right, but he also came to apologize..."

"I don't care !"

Linc came closer to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh my... Should I also tell you the same words I said to him yesterday ? Well , listen. Stop thinking about yours and only yours feelings ! Stop behaving like a child. Think a'bit. Do you really think , he would come to you and ask for the damned forgiveness if he didn't care about you ? Do you really think , he might do such a thing because somebody told him to ? He didn't want to hurt you. He fucking loves you !" shouted Linc.

Sara stood there with a suprise in her eyes , not able to say anything. Linc had never behaved that way to her... He never shouted at her.. He... wait ... WHAT DID HE SAY ????

"Oh come on Linc , don't be ridiculous ! Agent Kellerman in love , right ? ..."

Linc just looked at her in quiet...

"Come on ... It's just talking... He is not... is he ?" whe whispered...

"Find out yourself. I have just totally enough of babysitting you two." 


	22. Chapter 22

All he had said... It just hit her... She was sitting there in the corner of the kitchen... With her arms around her shoulders, with her head down... She wanted to become such small that nobody could see her.. Tears were quietly falling down ... No sound...

"What have I done... Linc is right... I acted as a child... It was all right... He was such a wonderful friend... For the second time in my damned life I had someone to laugh with ... to talk with... to do such a stupid things like having a snack in the middle of the night... He was hurt and I shoud have known better that he would not like anybody , especially me to take care about him. He is a proud man... And what have I done ? I felt hurt by his words and when he came to apologize ( I should have known that it must have been damned difficult for him to apologize to me but I was just thinking about my hurt pride ) I just hurt him more. I not only hurt him but also his pride. And I should have known ( in fact I knew it - that's why I did it ) that it would be just the strongest hit ... He has nothing but his pride. In fact he just started to have it again ... And I... Hell !"

The time went by... Than she heard steps... Than a voice...

"Sara are you...damned !" at the beginning she could hear a fear in his voice... Than it had changed to some kind of dry voice... A voice washed out of all feelings.  
"Sara what happened ? "

She looked at him...

"Paul... I am sorry ... I am so sorry... I shouldn't have said that... Will you...

She couldn't finish the sentence. He was right there , kneeling on the floor next to her... With his hands on her cheeks... with a fire in his eyes...

"Sara... I ... it's all right. I am not angry with you.. I ... understand... I understand why you did say that ... "

She was just afride to look up at him...

"Sara... look at me... " he said. But she shook her head ...

He gently touched her chin moved her head up.

"Do I look like a monster ?" he whispered

"No... "

"Than why ?"

"Because you don't..."

"What ?" he asked quietly " Because I don't look like a monster ?"

"Because you look like my best friend I had long time ago ... A friend whom I almost started to love..." she whispered

"Who was it Sara ?"

"Lance..." 


	23. Chapter 23

A new quiet prisoner appeared in his dark cell. Mike just could hear his breath. Scared to death... He wondered who it might be ... Another "Hero child" ? The lights were off for a quite long time and nobody came down there for a long time either. And what if they decided to leave them to die there ?... No , they said they need him... Did they ? ... They ... He only said that Mike is his. Not that he needed him...

It became quite scarying... Whispers of a mad man... Murmurring of the other... The tension grew up... It was almost touchable... Black quiet around...

"Hey can anybody hear me ????? " screamed the mad man hitting the door."Is anybody out there ????"

The murmurs became more and more intense ... Mike could even distinguish some words... "No ... not the grave... not that... I had to ... Pam... forgive me... All..."

"Pam ? ... Pam Mahone ? ... Was this..."

"Alex ? "  
The murmurs stopped.  
"Alex it's me Michael... "

"Michael ... Michael ? That's not a dream ? Is it real ?"

"Yes Alex . It's true"

"Thanks God !" 

"Well , did you two stop quarreling ?" asked Linc without even turning his head from the TV screan.

"Yes"

"Good, can we now do what we have to do ? Can we free Michael ? ... Or should I do it myself ?"

"We will do it Linc. I promised it." said Paul "Linc can I talk to you for a moment ?"

"Yes. Come outside"

They went out , the day was dull. Rain , gray heaven...

"What did you want to talk about ?"

"I want to do it as soon as possible. I have a plan.."

"Well sounds like my brother..." smirked Linc.

"Shut up Linc. I have a plan ... And after all I would just ask you to do me a favour."

"What kind of ?"

"You will help me dissapeare."

Linc looked at him closely.  
"Do you really want to dissapeare ?"

"And do I have other options ? I feel something her her. You were right. And she is with your brother. I don't want to mess up everything again. She feels lonely and that's why she turns to me. And I just ... It's hard for me to stop myself from taking an advantage of it. And when Mike is back she will turn to him and it will hurt even more. I just don't want to look at them than..."

Linc was looking at him with a smile.  
"First... I understand you ...but what I don't understand is why you are saying it all to me - Mikes brother ?"

"Because you are the only one whom I could call a friend and you are able to make it right. Make me dissapeare ."

"Well ... I probably can but... Why do you think she would like you to dissapeare ?"

"To have me and Mike both ? Come on... The moment that Mike show up , she'll be in his arms"

"Don't be so fucking sure of it.." said Linc leaving.

Kellerman run after him.  
"Linc, what the fuck you mean ?"

"Didn't I tell you , that you were blind ? Well, you are. If you can't see things even I can see than there is noone to show it to you. I surely won't"

"What's going on Linc ?"

"Listen, if you want me to help you I will do that , but don't ever talk to me about her. Just don't. Everything else, yes. But not that. " growled to him Linc. 


	24. Chapter 24

"At night there are funny things inside a man. These are Tomcats feeling you don't understand..." Tom Waits " And I hope I don't fall in love with you"

It was the middle of the night. He just couldn't sleep. Lying in his empty bed he just couldn't find a place. Turning from one side to another...

Damn you Linc... What did you mean ? ... And why the hell this fucking bed became such big ? It wasn't such a big even yesterday night, was it ? Shuch a big and empty... Damn you Sara... Why did you appeare in my life ? ... You just show up like the lightning and crushed everything around... Damn you Mike ... Why did you make her love you ? ... Damn I .  
Why after all these years I fel all those things again.  
Alright, I just can't stand it any longer. I just would use a drink.

He got up put his trousers on and went to their common room. He went staight to the place where the whiskey was and took a bottle...

"You can also make one for me , Paul" he heard.

Rapidly he turned to the voice and saw ...

"Sara.. What ... Ah.. What are you doing here ?"

"Just like you, as I can see, I couldn't sleep ..."

Looking at her he felt like he was comming back home after a long time. That strange happiness..

"Right... I'll bring the glass."

"I have it right here. I thought of making myself a drink but I just hate drinking alone"

He filled her glass and took a bottle with him, sat down in an arm chair next to her. They sat in a quiet...

"Paul , can I ask you something ? " she said quietly

"Right, go on"

"What do you regret the most from al the things you've done ?"

"Regret ? ... I regret living my sister alone... I regret all those years spent with that bitch... Mamy things Sara... many things... And why do you ask ?"

"I ... I just want to know you better, to... to understand you..."

"Alright, ... Let's say I want to know you better , too. Let's play the game Sara. Questions game "

" How ? "

"You asked me a question and I answered the truth. Now my turn. I will ask you a question and you will tell me the truth."

"And what if I just would not want to answer ?"

"And why couldn't you just for once in your life tell the whole truth ? I promise I will answer all your questions."

"All questions ? ... Really ?..." She said with a little smile...

"All"

Alright, let's do it. But before that , can you just fill my glass again ? "

He filled her glass and asked:

"Why couldn't you sleep ?"

"Ahm.. I.. ahm ... Well , I was thinking about some things."

"Yes, but what things ?"

"But it's second question !"

"No, you didn't anser for the first one."

"Alright... Well , I felt lonely ... I was thinking about ... about... not being lonely. About having someone."

"But you have ... Mike ... Don't you ?"

"I didn't mean that kind of loneliness. That's enought. My turn ! The same question to you Paul !"

He smiled... "Ah... You see I was thinking about my loneliness."

"Oh... Ok. Your turn"

" You said , few days ago ... That I... ah... damned. Asking questions is sometimes really ... hard... well, you were watching me with guns and you said it was sexual. Why ?"

"It's unfair 1 You shouldn't ask such a questions !"

"Why not Sara ?"

"Because... "

"Listen, to know somebody better is to know everything. Every single detail. Bad or good... No matter. "

"Alright Paul. ... I was sitting there and looking at you. And I thought, that the way you touched your rifle was the way you shoud touch a woman. You moves were slow and gently and your eyes were closed. You were touching it like a lover... Do you understand what I mean ?"

"Yes." he sais quietly , shook his head and said " Your turn"

"Alright, a hit for a hit . What were you thinking than ?"

"When ?"

"During that moment with your rifle" she said smiling

"I.. I was thinking about someone."

"Who ? Somebody I know ?"

He laught ... "Yes , Sara ... You know her really well !" 


	25. Chapter 25

"Is it Jane ?..." she almost whispered

He choked from laughter "Who ? ... No, why ?"

"I don't know. All you men seem to be interested in strong women. Probably that's why..."

"Yes, strong but not manlike... She could be a great friend with whom I could do a job but desire her ? No !"

"Oh... than you desire that women you thought of ?"

"Hell Sara, yes !"

"Oh , come on Paul, tell me ... Who is she ? "

"She is ... ahm.. the breaves and beauties woman I have ever seen and known. She makes me feel happy with her single smile... She ... "

"I don't want to listen to it any more" Sara interupted him.

"Why not ? You asked me to tell you this ?"

"Because...Oh... Nothing. Really nothing." she seemed to be really suprised

He stood up came closer and kneeled down in the front of her...

"Sara. Just stop doing it and tell me !"

"Because... it hurts."

"Why ? Why does it hurt you ? That I love someone ? You have Mike , don't you ?"

She jupmed up to her feet , looked angrily at him and screamed "And why do you think thatI still love him ?"

And she run away to her room.

He went after her.  
"Sara. Come on. If you don't want to tak about it, than we won't. Just come back and finish your whisky. Sara ?..."

She showed up in the door...

"Alright , I feel like I could use a drink."

They sat down on a sofa... Close to eachother. They started to talk. To talk about the past and the future ... And dreams for the future... The night went by and ...

It was an early morning. Linc woke up and went to the kitchen. He made some sanwiches and came back to the common room to watch TV... Right in the moment he put a plate on the table and turned to the sofa...

And on the sofa ...

Kellerman was sitting asleep there with Sara sleeping on his shoulder. And they had both the same happy smile on their faces. Paul was holding Sara as one hold the treasure... Well , she was a treasure...

Linc quietly took off his plate and smiling warmly went to the kitchen. "I wonder" he thought " if they found out about eachother feelings or they still know nothing..." 


	26. Chapter 26

The lights went on... He was blinded by the lights... Again he felt somebodies hands holding him and he was dragged off his safe prison cell.

And again he was on that chair , bounded to it... And again he heard the voice...

"Your friends had an accident... They tried to rescue you today. It didn't work..." There was a quiet for the while ...

"You are not inerested in what had happen ? Well, I will tell you anyway. That guy , Kellerman was shot ... but I don't think you mind it at all. But you should know that he had rescued Sara few times... Well ... Your brother... but I shouldn't tell you that...

"What's wrong with my brother ????" Michael screamed

"Oh, nothing... somebody just shot him in a chest. But he will live... if he's lucky... but Sara... "

"What with her ??" Mike screamed again

"Oh, she is lucky one. One of my boys likes her very much. I thought I will give her to him."

"You bastard ! I will kill you ! "

"Really ?" the voice sounds like he had much fun torturing Mike with all that. "You will not Michael. You know quite well that you are able to sacrifice yourself but you are not able to kill somebody else."

"Stay away from Sara ! Stay away from my brother ! "

"By the way... it is sad that Kellerman had to die. He and Sara had quite nice relationship. It could be nice to keep them both alive and see what they might do..."

"They had what ????"

"But I would be more afride of keeping him in here ... For the sake of the loveones he would have killed. He was stronger than you Mike. That's why she chose him over you...Just imagine Mike... Your sweet Sara with his hands touching her... His lips over hers... "

"Shut up ! Damn you you bartard ! Go to hell. I will never work for you !"

"Go to hell ? Come on Mike ! We are in hell ! And I am The Devil !"

He was trying to write it so many times. Just a letter - last letter... and a first one either. He always preffered to write than to talk... Even the last letter to his sister... Last words he wanted to say so much but it didn't work. He had to write it. Well, now he had to write a letter to HER. How should he start... Should he tell her everything ? Everything he feels...

"Dear Sara,

I thought it would be easier to write than to talk. You see I appeare to be a coward... But all these words I want to say ... All these thoughts I want to share with you... It's too difficult to tell it. And I will not have to look at your face and see it changing with disgust...

Well Sara, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I don't know why and when it had started. I think it had started when I met you for the first time. When I pretended to be Lance.  
I was just ought to get information from you and feel nothing. I was supposed to kill you. But I couldn't. Being there with you made me forget about all orders.  
I said that it was not personal... It was not ... not in that moment. I had to forget who you were to be able to do my job , and even than I was just not able to do it right. I almost disobeyed the order.  
And now I am sorry that I didn't disobey that damned order. I could let you go...

But I can't change the past. And for now... All the things we've done together... all the monets we laught and smiled... The monents when you cried in my arms...

I can forget everything... I even think I could change for you. But I am who I am and in fact I will never change. As Linc said I can only pick a new master.And I wish you to be ...

Sara.. You are everything I have ever dreamed about. You are sweet , gentle and charming. can laugh with you and sit in quiet with you. I can share my thoughts with you... But you will never be mine.  
I know that you love Mike and I just don't want to see you together. I don't want to see you in his arms. Yes, I am jalous. It's all I have left.

Well, You'll get this letter when I will go to free Mike. Isn't it just comical ? I go to free the man you love... But I will free him Sara. I promise. And I will never forget your smile.

I wish you all best in your life. Everything you want. Be safe and happy.

Yours,  
Paul Kellerman" 


	27. Chapter 27

And what had happened for real ?

In the morning men went to free Mike. Before leaving Linc hugged Sara closely and said that she shouldn't be worry . Jane smiled to her and promised to take care of the guys. And Kellerman ... He stood by the door saying nothing.

"Won't you hug me Paul ?" Sara asked smiling He quickly came closer and hug her strongly. She heard a whinper in her ear "I have left you a letter in your room. Read it after we leave"  
And he just went out saying nothing more.

She couldn't wait to open the letter and when she did and she read it...

She was driving a car. Driving fast... She had the strange feeling that something went terribly wrong. And she was right...

When she got there she saw Jane trying to get into the car, she was shot. And near the car there was Linc , shot also. He was just shouting at Jane to run away and don't even think about him. Sara helped them both to the car and told them to leave and go to the hospital.

"Linc do you know where Kellerman is ? "

"He stayed there. That fucking son of the bitch wants to die."

"I know ... but I hope I will find him alive... I have to go . Take care of yourselves !" She said and run

She saw him lying there. He wasn't moving...

"Oh my God.. Paul... " she whispered. She quickly came to him , kneeled down.  
"Paul ? ... Hell Paul... "

"I .. am still alive... " she heard " But what... are you... doing here ?"

"I came... I came to rescue you "

"Rescue Linc. That fucking bastard took a bullet for me."

"What ? Oh... I sent him and Jane to the hospital"

"Good... Well, Sara... I thought that I will die here alone... but it's good you are here..."

"Don't you dare ! Don't you even dare to die ! I will get you out of here !"

"Alright... " he looked in her eyes... "I love you Sara" he whispered...

She was sitting there with his head on her knees and cried. She wanted him to be safe and she in fact coud do nothing. She wanted him to be alive , but without taking him to the hospital soon, he would be dead.  
He losed his consciousness... She din't know what she should do...

Than , four men appeared...

"Oh, whom we see here ! Good , take them in."

"He must get a medical care !" she screamed

"Oh, for sure he'll get. I have some plans for you both" 


	28. Chapter 28

They were taken into the buildidng. White walls didn't look like a prison walls. Sara was suprised. It looked like a hospital...

The man in charge ordered his men to take Kellerman to the surgery.

"I can help ! I am..." said Sara

"I know, a doctor miss Sara. I know. And of course you will help. I want to see you at work.I hope that drugs didn't mess up with your abilities, did they ?"

"No" she said quietly" I am perfectly able to operate"

They put him on the table. She took care of herself. Cleaned her hands and face as quick as she could and went to the surgery.

The operation went on. It seened for her to least seconds but when she finally finished and looked at the clock it was three hours later. She sat down on a chair. She suddenly felt really tired. Did she safe him ? Was everything alright ? Will he live ?... There was a quiet around... In one moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. An old man was looking at her...

"Sara... You did everything you could. You know he's strong. He'll live."

"Can I... I have to... "

"What ?" he asked quietly

"Can I stay by him ?" she begged

"Of course you can. We will put him into a room where you can stay also. But as you know you are both some kind of prisoners now. You will not be allowed to leave the room. If you need anything just say it aloud and someone will come."

"Alright" she whispered. She felt more and more tired by every minute. Her eyes were just closing...

"George" an old man called one man. Take her to the room 204. And than bring him there."

"But I ..." protested Sara

"He'll be there just in a minute. You are falling asleep right here. You have to rest."

She went after a man called George. He showed her a room and went out. The room was quite big. Two beds , a table, three chairs... There were doors to other room. She went to check it and it appeared that it was a bathroom. "Good" she thought

She waited untill they brought Kellerman. Everything was in order and he was breathing quietly. When they locked the door she decided to lie down for a while.. She fell asleep in the moment she lied her head down on the pillow.

"Sara... Sara..." quiet voice woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked around. It took her a while to get to remember where was she. She looked at Kellerman.His eyes were open. He was calling her.

"Sara... Why did you do it ? Why did you save my life ?" he whispered

"Why ? Because I am a doctor and I swore to heal. Because you are my friend Paul."

"Even with all I have done to you ?"

"Don't remind me. " she smiled " yes Paul, even with all you 've done. Because later you tried to undone everything, because you were always there for me... because you went to save the man you thought I love ... I want you to live Paul. "

"Than I will Sara... than I will..." he said sadly 


	29. Chapter 29

If it was possible in the place like that , they would feel quite confortable. They had all meals brought to the room , they had almost every wish like water, tea, coffee or food fullfilled. They could talk and when Sara decided what kind medicaments should Kellerman get , they also got it.

Everything was just so... nice...

They were sitting , or in fact Sara was sitting and Paul was lying on the bed , and talking.

"Well Paul, why did you look for the bullet ?"

"I didn... you are right. I did. But I thought , we will free Mike before I get shot. I am sorry Sara."

"I wasn't asking about that. Why did you want to die so much ?"

"Did you read my letter ?"

"Yes"

"And yet you are asking ?"

"Yes. I ask because I still can't get why such a strong man as you would like to die. Because he loves someone ? What is so damned bad in loving someone ?"

"Hmmm... You see... There is nothing wrong in loving someone... But there is much pain in loving someone who loves somebody else."

"And that is the reason for to die ?"she asked angrily

"Sara... Just try to imagine Mike loving someone else..."

"I can do that quite easily... His brother was much more important than I was. And why do you keep talking about Mikel ?"

"Because you love him, don't you ?"

She looked at him and smiled.  
"Well , if you say so...than it must be true."

"What do you mean Sara ? What do you mean by saying it ?"

She was just opening her mouth to tell him when the door opened...

"Jane... Just take care of my little brother, will you ?" she heard quiet whisper from the back sit.

"Shut up Linc. We are staight by the hospital door. " Jane shouted at him

"But if.."

"Yeah, if. I will and now just try to live for a little longer , will you ?"

The door of the hospital burst open and four man in white run to the car.

"What happened ? Are you both in need of help ? Do you have a insurance..." The questions went on while they were taking them out of the car.

"Just be nice and help..." Jane said before she blackened out...

"Your friends are alive. They are in the hospital. They will live." said the old man coming into the room.

"You mean Jane and Linc ?" they asked at the same time

"Yes."

There was a silence for the quite a long time...

And than Sara heard Kellerman asking:

"And how's Michael ?"

Old man just smiled.

"Oh, he is alive..." he said "Are you going to ask me for possibility of seeing him ?"

"I am not that close with him" said Kellerman ironically...

Sara laught... 


	30. Chapter 30

The old man looked at Sara.  
"And you ? Don't you want to see Michael ?"

It hit her... Why didn't she asked for the damned opportunity to see Mike ? Why didn't she even think about it ?" She looked at Kellerman. He was watching her closely with some kind of fear in his eyes.

After few minutes of silence she heard him saying :  
"Of course she wants to see him !"

She reacted without thinking

"Shut up Paul. No , I don't want to see Mike. You said that he is alrightand it's enough. I don't want to see him."

The old man laught... Paul was just sitting there with total suprise in his eyes and strange look on his face... And she... She felt free... at last free...

"Why did you say that ?" he asked as soon as they were left alone. "Why could you possibly say such a thing ?"

She was quiet for a while... than she smiled and said "Paul, what is so difficult to understand ?"

"You had an opportunity to see the man you love and you said no.."

"Firts, I never believed that he would let us see Mike. Second, I just hate begging someone for something, than I was totally suprised by his offer and at last... I just don't want to see Michael. And stop talking about love all the time when you talk about Mike."

"What do you mean ?" he almost whispered

"I mean all your " but you love Mike" thing. I hate it. I had been thinking of all that and I just don't want to talk about it for a while. I am not sure if I want to see Mike any more. I feel used by him ... If you know what I mean... And I promised to myself that I will never let anyone use me agan... "

Paul was looking at her... Was it true ? And if it was than probably he could... get a new chance ...

"Sara... "

"Yes ?"

"May I ask you something ?"

"Go on" she smiled

"I ... I wanted to ... ask you to ... can you... damned ! I wanted to ask you for another chance"

He was really suprised when she laught...

"Paul... a new chance ? I gave you a chance !"

He felt like everything was collapsing about him.  
"Yes, when I pretended to be a Lance..."

"No Paul, later. Do you remember that night when we met in the kitchen ? And you acted so Lance like that I asked you if you wanted to be him. And I said that we could try once more. That was the moment."

He was sitting in silence for a moment. Than he looked at her and asked "And how's my score ?"

She smiled "You didn't stop getting points." 


	31. Chapter 31

For the first time he was allowed to see the man he had heard so many times. He was taken to the other room. They told him to sit and wait. After a moment an older man came into the room. He sat on the chair opposite to Michael and smiled.

"Well" he said " I thought that it's good time for us to meet face to face."

"I don't know you" said Mike slowly " Why do you treat me like that ? What do you want from me ?"

"Oh, we had been talking few times, Mike. It was my voice ."

"You!" screamed Michael

"Me. And now listen to me Mike. Sara is alive , your brother and his partner Jane are at the hospital but they are alright. And it appeared that Kellerman is alive."

Mike was sitting there unable to say a word. Looking with a suprise at the man. Was it a new king of torture ? What did he mean by telling him all those things and suddenly being damned nice ?

At last he asked the old man

"What is your point ?"

"Quite simple. They are alive. If you want them to stay that way you have to cooperate."

"How do I know That they are alright ? Can I talk to them ?"

"I can show you just a cameras views"

"But it can be fake !"

"It can."

"But how can I be sure , than ?"

"You can't. But what you can be sure is that if you don't cooperate they will die."

"Let me think. And let me see them. Even on a tape."

"It's not a tape. It's real time transmision.. But... You will probably not like what you'll see." said the man with a strange smile on his face.

"What do you mean ?"

"There is nothing wrong with them and they are not hurt."

"I want to see..."said Mike

He was taken to another room. He saw screans and on one of them he saw two hospital beds and Linc and Jane. They were talking...

"Do you think that they are alright ?" Jane asked Linc

"You mean Sara and Paul ? I don't know. I hope so. I shouldn't let her go there."

"You were shot Linc , what could you possibly o to stop her ? And second , there was no one to stop her. She was just trying to save the man she loves."

"Yes, you are right."

Michael listening to it smiled.

"But you know" continued Linc " It was funny to look at them and see how they try to get to know about each other feelings. How many times I was just telling her that he loves her... And she didn't believe me. The same was with him. I told him to try... But he was afride to be thrown away..."

Mike was suprised. When did Linc tell him such things ?

"Yes, you are right" laught Jane. And last days were just really funny. I really didn't know that two adults can behave so childlish."

LAST DAYS ????? Thought Mike What the hell ?

"Not really childlish... But I felt pity for them. I hope they are both alright and they just found a way to tell eachother what they feel. I wish them luck. In fact I even started to like him those days... Yes , I think I like Paul..."

Paul ? What they are talking about ? Paul Kellerman and Sara? It's ... "FUCK" he screamed.

"I told you that you would not like what you might her." daid the old man... 


	32. Chapter 32

"I want to see Sara." Michael screamed.

"Are you really sure of it ?" the man asked ironicaly smiling

"Yes. I am !"

"Well" answered the man turning to one of his men "put it on"

The room was full of light. There were two persons inside. One was lying on the bad , half naked wraped in white bandages and the other was just sitting on a chair close to him checking his bandages... Her hands, because the person on a chair was a female, were slowly tauching his chest... there was a smile on her face... And the man had his eyes closed and he was holding her hand. They whispered something... Some secrets... secrets which nobody else knew ... In one moment she just lied her head down on his chest and he started to stroke her hair... gently ... like you stroke a person you love...

Michael was unable to stand. His legs just bent under him. He fell on a chair...

"Kellerman... He... and Sara... they..." he couldn't find right words

"I told you before. You just shouldn't look at it. But it was your choise."

"How could she !"

"Mike, you are inteligent. Think a'bit. What was the difference between you and Kellerman if it's about Sara ?"

"Shut up" whisperred Michael

But the old man continued "You both pretended to be somebody else to gain her trust. You both used her. You both put her life in danger and you both save her."

"I said shut up" said Michael louder

But the old man just smiled and continued "I could even say that you had hurt her much more than he did. You used her not once but many times. You put her life in danger not once... but many times..."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMNED ! " creamed Mike.

"Why ? Because I am at last telling the truth ? You lost her Michael. You lost her completely. Did you really think that she will be sitting and waiting for you all her life ? Waiting that you finally do all your things and there will be noone to save ? And what if she wants to be save too ? What if she also needs somebody ?... It's you who should shut up Mike.You still have your brother, right ? He was the most important person in your life. And why did you try to save him ? Because you felt guilty that you didn't meet him when he begged you to. Just before he went to that damned garrage to kill the man. It was just guilt... Mike... Just guilt."

Michael couldn't say a word. All the man had said... was it true ? ... In fact he was right that there was no differences between him and Kellerman at least in hurting, saving and using Sara. But Mike thought of himself that he was better. He had done it for the greatest good... yeah, Kellerman believed in "the greatest good" too...Than probably Mike wasn't such a better at all. It in fact doesn't matter why you do something but it matters that you do it. Well , and what now ? He couldn't believe that he had lost Sara. She must love him still... And if not ?...What if Kellerman was really better for her ?... He should just wish her luck and be happy that she had found someone... but he wasn't generous like that. He wanted his Sara back. He will get her. Sooner or later. He just has to make up a plan...

"Does it mean that I still have a chance ?" he whispered to her stroking her hair She had hear head down on his chest and he felt so... happy ? ... She was close to him , she didn't hate him any more and probably he could ...

She moved her head just to look in his eyes "Yes Paul, you still have the chance..."

He looked at her lips and just wished he could move somehow and kiss her "Thank you Sara. It means much for me."

She rised her head and looked at him " I will tell you a secret , but don't tell anybody... It means much for me too. That you want ..." she set her eyes down "That you want to try. That you want to change..."

"I will not change Sara, you know that. Being who I am is the only way of living I know. I can try but there will always be a moment when real me would come up."

"I know Paul."

"And ... do you think that even with that we could... I mean I caould..."

"We can try Paul." she whispered "We can try to solve it together..."

She turned her head to him and looked at him warmly... He just pulled her closer ... their faces were so close... He was almost afride to breath to not to scrare her out... She smiled to him and ... kissed him. 


	33. Chapter 33

He couldn't believe his luck. Was it really possible to finally find someone... Was it really possible that the woman he has hurt so hard , the woman he was up to kill, the beauty woman who hated him so much for a long time gave him a chance ?

Sara was everything he wanted , she has been a whole world to him. He loved her secretly for quite a long time being sure that she would never even like him. And yet, she kissed him. Her soft sweet lips on his... Her eyes half closed in delight...That secret smile on her face when she stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes...

"Paul" she whispered "I am really glad you are here"

"Thank you Sara " he said quietly smiling to her.

"I will cooperate with you" said Michael quietly.

"Good,I am glad you finally decided" answered the old man

"But there is one "but". I want Sara and Kellerman to work with me."

Old man looked at him with an ironical smile.  
"Well, I can see you want to fight for her... Alright, I am also curious who's stronger. You'll have it. They will work with you."

"Do you think that they hadn't followed us and nobody knows that we are here ?"

"I don't think so. They must know it. We are probably watched. But in fact it changes nothing right now as we are not able to go away from here."

"You must be right Linc... "

"But you are worried , right ?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I know. Sitting here knowing nothing about our friends... I am worried too. Even about Kellerman..."

"I think you really like that guy after all. In fact I could have liked him , too. He's a good soldier... He could make a good partner for the job."

"You are in fact scaring me Jane. You know I am just sinple guy. I am not an officer or a killer. I know how to use a gun but it doesn't mean I could kill somebody with cold blood... And yet, I find myself in the company of people who's job is killing. It makes me feel a'bit strange."

"I get it Linc. But it is my job. And will not change. I have learnt it and I do it for living."

"Yeah, but still it's not really funny for a man to have a woman stronger and tougher than he is."

Jane laught."Oh Linc... It's not like that. You are strong. And in fact it's nice to have someone honest and truthfull by my side insteed of those people I used to have near."

"It's good to hear it" smiled Linc 


	34. Chapter 34

They fell asleep close to eachother... He held her in his arms. Felt her hair on his face and he heard her quiet breath... He was watching her for a long time.

"Sara... " he whispered knowing that she was asleep and can't hear him " I am so happy holding you in my arms... I ... never thought I could have someone like you... So sweet and gentle... but also strong... You are the best thing that ever happened to me..." He stroke her hair gently..."I didn't even dream that you could want me to be close... that you would let me hold you ... I love you Sara... I wish we could have a live togheter... a little house ... I wish we could live quietly somewhere were nobody would disturb our happiness... I wish I could be always by your side..."

In one moment she turned to him and smiled ... "I love you Paul " she whispered to her dreams... The happiest moment ih his life...

She didn't sleep. She was just lying there and listening to his breath and whispered words about love and happiness... She never thought that he could say such a words... So warm and ...romantic... She turned to him and smiled... "I love you Paul" she whispered feeling so happy and safe.

The old guy came in the morning and said that they would be taken to see someone. They went after him , came into a room and saw...

"Michael !" screamed Sara.

"Oh fuck !" thought Kellerman

"They are holding eachothers hands..." thought Mike angrily

They looked at eachother not knowing what to say...

"Are you dissapointed to see me Sara ?" asked Michael quietly

"Dissapointed ? No, I am not. In fact I am really happy that you are alright." she said with her voice sounding unusually ...

Michael looked at Kellerman... They looked at eachother eyes for quite a long time... Their faces showed nothing, they smiled ironically ... both angry and ... jalous...

"Mike, Paul... Stop it. Do you really have to do it ? So , I am with Paul, Mike. You can't change it."

Kellerman looked at her with a suprise in his eyes. She did say that she was with him... She did say it to Michael !

Michael was suprised too. He didn't expect Sara to say such a words. She shouldn't be such a could to him. He loved her ! How could she ? She will change her mind. She will see that he is better than that murderer Kellerman.  
He smiled and turned to the table.

"Well, you were brough in here because I asked for it. I have to do something and I need a team. Of course I will plan and you will make this plan working."

"Oh.. you have a plan... " said Kellerman "And we are going to do the dirty work for you... How generous of you..."

"And what if we don't ?" asked Sara

"Than you and my brother will die." answered Mike

"Says who ?" Sara said nervously

"He" said Michael pointing to an old man.

They looked at him... He stood there smiling, saying nothing...

"Who are you ? What do you want from us ?" asked Sara

"In fact I want totally nothing from you two. But I want something from Michael . And he would only work if I hold you in here."

"But what we are supposed to do ?"

"Help Mike"

"By doing what ? " she kept asking

"By following his plan."

"When do we start ?"

"Tomorrow. Now I will take you to your room and I will take you back here tomorrow."

They turned to the door. Kellerman still holding her hand...

"Sara , stay with me." Mike said

"I am sorry Michael. I can't. I have my patient to care about. See you tomorrow." she said and went out.

Will she turn to him again ? Do I have to fight or I just shoudn't do that ? I don't want to lose her ... Not when I finally got her. Not now...

He was sitting at the bed... with his hands holding his head... His eyes were closed... Suddenly he felt her hands aroud his shoulders and her face close to his.

"Paul, what are you thinking about ? You seem to be worried..."

He rised his head and looked at her "Sara, I've been thinking about you , me and Michael. Tell me Sara, do you want to be with him ? Does he mean something to you ? Tell me the truth."

She smiled and kissed him. "Paul, Michael ... he is.. he was someone I loved. I know that it's hard for you seeing me and him. I know that you feel unsecure... But you don't have to. I want to be with you , Paul."

"I am really glad of it Sara" he said and thought "I hope you are right. I hope you really mean what you say..." 


	35. Chapter 35

"Michael is changed" Sara said when they were sitting in their "room". They were just eating thair breakfast ... Drinking coffee..

"What do you mean ?" Paul asked turning to her

"He is full of anger... and jalous... I just don't understand it."

"I can understand it. He's jalous because you are with me. And he is angry because of it and also because of being inprisoned here."

"I havE that strange feeling that they have done something to him."

"What could they do ? He was always with his head in the coulds believing in ideas... highest purposes..."

"And you didn't ?" she smiled

"Ahm.. yes, I did. But a'bit differently."

"Probably... I just wonder what is thins plan of him. What does he want us to do..."

"We will find out soon. He said he would tell us today."

"I know Paul, but somehow it makes me afride..."

"Don't be ... I am here for you."

She smiled and cuddled to him "I know Paul. And it makes me feel secure."

"Well, I want you Kelleran to look for one man. During your free time you can visit Linc and Jane and see if they are well. And Sara will stay with me here . She will help me with some things and... I will be sure that you will be back."

"Alright. Whom shoud I look for ?" said Paul with the coldest voice

"You are not happy to leave her... Good. But don't worry , she will be here with me !" Michael said smiling

"And that's why I am worried" Kelerman answered

"Oh , come on Paul. I will not be such a bastard to take away your girlfriend from you..."

Kelerman looked like he was going to kill Mike... But he only smiled with his cynical smile "As if you could do that..."

"Guys, we were supposed to talk about the plan and work, right ?" Sara interrupted them

"Right" they answered

Paul was gone for almost 3 days and she felt so lonely... Of course she had Mikes company... But she just found out that she had nothing in common with that man. They had no common interests, they had nothing to talk about... In fact he was damned inteligent but quite borring. She would preffer his brothers company... Linc was a good friend and even he was probably less inteligent from Mike , than surely he had that life wisdom... Mike didn't.

And in fact she was angry because he was trying to discredit Paul in her eyes.  
"How could you choose him ? He is murderer. You know about it.." , "Have you ever asked him how many women did he raped ?" , "You have chosen just the right guy... "

It made har so angry that she couldn't stop herself from saying:  
"Michael. Stop it. I will never be yours. I don't want to be. I love Paul and I want to be with him. He had given me all his love and he has all mine. I feel secure being by his side.He makes me feel as I had never felt with you. Just stop behaving like that. I thought we could be friends Michael, but I was mistaken."

Than she was just sitting in her room willing to hide in Pauls arms... Missing him so much...

"Have you finally find out what you feel for each other ?" Linc asked Paul

"Yes. She said she wants to be with me..." he answered in quiet voice

"I am glad about it. But remember, if you don't take care of her or you hurt her somehow I will kick your ass."

"You won't have to. I don't wont to hurt her... In fact everything I want is to make her happy."

"Than give her a quiet home and safety."

"I will try Linc... I will try... But right now safety is so damned far away that it seems to be just a dream. I just don't get Mikes plan. I don't know what he wants to do and I am damned afride that he would try to get her back."

"Don't . She is a smart one... She can choose herself."

"I know ... and that's why I am afride..." whispered Paul

"You are not sure of her love ? Oh come on Paul... You have to believe her."

"I just can't believe that she actually wanted me... Me. The one who hurt her so many times..."

"You are just strange. Stop thinking like that. Isn't it the most important that she loves you and she had chosen you over the other ? Than stop worrying and start to be happy"  
Linc pat him on his back and laught... 


	36. Chapter 36

Late night... Lying alone in the darkness she was thinking of her life.  
All she've done to all she loved and to herself... All she tried to do ... Everyone she hurt... Sad thoughts in the middle of the night. She would use a warm shoulder to cry on and strong arms to cuddle into... But he was not there... She missed him so much... She never thought she could miss that man so much. Even his irony would be nice right now... Even his smile... So cold and warm at the same time... Before they started to be together his smile was only at his lips. It was never in his eyes... but now... His eyes were smiling to her... He made her feeling secure and happy. Even in that sweet prison she felt safe when he was by her side... But he wasn't there ...

The door quietly opened. She rised her head and looked at the door. She saw his figure at the door. Even in the darkness she could see that he was really tired...

"Paul" she whispered

"I thought you were asleep..." he said with low voice

"I was waiting for you..."

"But you couldn't know that I will come tonight" he sounded surprised

"It doesn't matter. I was waiting for you every night..."

He came to the bed and sat on it. Touched her face... "I am so glad to be finally with you . I missed you too Sara."

She smiled...

They were lying together on the bed. Close to eachother... She could feel his warm body so close to hers... It made her feel strange.. She moved even closer to him rised her head and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he had unusual smile on his face... Happy smile... She lowered her head and kissed him gently. He opened his eyes

"Sara ... If you don't want me to behave bad... just stop it." he whispered

"And what if I want you bad ?" she smiled

"Than don't stop..."

And she didn't...

His strong arms arond her... His hands touching her softly ... His lips on hers... Whispers of love... She had never felt so ... wonderful... She just couldn't stop herself from screaming ... It didn't matter that someone could hear her... All what mattered was his closeness and the love he filled her with...

They fell asleep tired from satisfaction... 


	37. Chapter 37

Michael couldn't find a place for himself. He was walking around the room talking to himself aloud...

How dare she ! She didn't want me ... She preffered Kellerman ... She had chosen him over me ... She... How could she !

Sara and Paul were lying in a bed. Close to eachother.  
Paul moved his head closed to hers and whispered...

"There is a plan..."

It almost made her jump out of the bed.  
"PAUL !!!"

"wHAT ? ... Oh, I get it... I sound like Michael... Sorry... But in fact there is a plan. I've been talking to Lincand we decided that we could make out of here"

She moved back closer to him and looked in his eyes.  
"But thay are not here, right ?"

"No , thay are not, but they are also watched"

"Alright, but how can we do something together if we are separate ?"

"We just set the time. But I think I will be let to go out once again and than we can do something"

She was quiet for a while...

"Paul ?"

"Yes ?"

"Why didn't you escape when you were outside ?"

"What ?! How could I ? You were here ! " he sounded hurt

And than it finally got to her that he really feels something for her ... She always thought that he cared only for himself... But it wasn't true. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her few times...

"You are sweet Paul ... I love you " she said with a warm smile on her face.

He didn't say a word... Even without words one could show the strenght of love...

There must be a possibility ... There must be a way to make it right... To save my little brother and to let Sara and her man live good.

The problem is that I was never good in thinking and planing... I am good at acting. Even Kellerman is better in planing than me. But on the other hand I have Jane...

Kellerman was right. They let him out once again. He had done the things he was ordered to do and went to see Linc and Jane.

"Do you know whom we had met in here ?" asked Jane

"No, whom ?"

"Mahone... He got here because of drugs.."

"Wait, wasn't he in SONA ?"

"It appeared that he had escaped somehow..."

"Well, what is so good in meeting this ... junky ?"

"You wanted someone who could make a plan , right ? Well, he is at least as good at it as Michael is."

"Right , but he is also an addict"

"Sounds familiar , doesn't it Paul ?" Linc said smiling

"Come on Linc, I was just acting an adict ! "

"I know, I know ..." laught Linc

"Do you really think he could help us ? "

"Yes, but there is a "but""

"What "but" ? "

"He wants us to help him ?"

"In revange... and in getting his familys trust back"

"In revange ... What does he wants us to do ? Shot ourselves ?... But it doesn't matter.Ask him what he really wants us to do. You are better at talking Linc. You could make a dead man reviling his secrets with your talking... "

"Right, I made you talking" smiled Linc. 


End file.
